Sinnoh League Final Battle
by sprinter1988
Summary: Sequel to Ash vs Tobias: Redone. Ash faces his final opponent in the Sinnoh league tournament. With victory so close, will he be able to grab it? Or will all his struggling have been all for naught?
1. Torterra vs Mismagius

**Well, I promised you a sequel to '**_**Ash vs. Tobias: Redone'**_**, and here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon franchise, I make no money, and this is just for fun. Usual credit goes to Nintendo, Game Freak, Pokémon Company, Satoshi Tajiri etc. etc.**

Sinnoh League Final Battle

Round 1: Torterra vs. Mismagius

The two trainers stepped onto the pitch to face each other. One had scruffy brown hair and wore a black leather jacket, left open to expose his bare chest.

The other wore a red and black cap on his head; untidy black hair sticking out from beneath it. At his side stood a Pikachu.

Around the pair, filling thousands of seats, was a crowd of many people, all here to see the epic spectacle that was about to take place.

Ash Ketchum and Jacob Jones, the two trainers that the tournament had sown to be the strongest, would now face off in battle for the title of Sinnoh League Champion.

"The two trainers are ready." said the voice of the match commentator "What Pokémon will they choose?"

Jacob grabbed a pokéball and threw it onto the battlefield.

In a flash of white light, the pokéball snapped open and a purple Pokémon that resembled both a ghost and a witch appeared.

Up in the stands, Ash's friend Dawn examined her Pokédex for information on the Pokémon.

**Mismagius, the Magical Pokémon. It cries sounds like incantations. Those who hear them often experience headaches and hallucinations.**

"Sounds tough." observed Barry.

"And it's a ghost type." said Brock "They can be dangerous."

Back on the battlefield, Ash grabbed a pokéball of his own and threw it.

"Torterra, I choose you."

The gigantic tortoise-like Pokémon with plants growing from its back appeared on the battlefield with a roar.

"_Torterra!"_

The match referee raised his flags "Both trainers are ready for battle. Begin!"

"Mismagius use Shadow Ball." yelled Jacob.

A dark orb of purple energy appeared before Mismagius.

"Energy Ball." commanded Ash.

"_Terra_." growled Torterra as he formed an orb of green-colored energy in front of his open mouth.

Both orbs of energy were launched by the Pokémon. The two attacks met in the middle of the battlefield and exploded.

"Would you look at that power?" yelled the match commentator over the excited roar of the crowd.

Not wasting a moment, Jacob called out his next move.

"Mismagius, Psybeam."

From her eyes Mismagius shot a multi-colored beam of psychic energy at Torterra.

"Leaf Storm." shouted Ash to his Pokémon.

From the plants on Torterra's back there came a glowing, spiralling vortex of leaves which raced across the battlefield towards the opposing Pokémon.

Psybeam vanished within the spinning vortex of Torterra's attack, and the leaves continued forward unabated, slamming into Mismagius, causing her to drop to the ground, stunned.

"Now use Rock Climb." yelled Ash.

With a mighty roar, Torterra reared up onto his back legs, his claws aglow. When Torterra slammed into the ground again, the ground shook and a tall, jagged rock burst through the ground high into the sky, Mismagius atop it. With a speed that belied his great size, Torterra scaled the rock and slammed his claws into Mismagius.

The ghost type Pokémon was thrown through the air, but she righted herself at the last moment.

"Use Pain Split to steal some of its health." shouted Jacob.

Mismagius started chanting in an eerie voice that made Torterra wince.

"Don't let it get you Torterra." yelled Ash "Crush it with Rock Slide."

Still on top of the high-rising rock, Torterra dug his claws into the rocky structure and broke it apart before sending the pieces hurtling towards Mismagius.

The ghost-type Pokémon stood no chance and was instantly lost beneath the rocks.

When the dust cleared, Mismagius' head could be made out beneath the heap of rocks. She was out cold.

The referee raised his flag "Mismagius is unable to battle. Torterra wins."

The stadium broke out into roaring applause as the match commentator shouted "And that's a very strong start by Ash Ketchum. Torterra wasn't even touched by Mismagius."

"Wow. That was pretty brutal." commented Barry.

"Yeah, I've never seen Ash command his Pokémon like that before." added Dawn.

"Ash really wants to win." observed Brock "He's fought too hard to throw the battle away by being nice."

Jacob Jones recalled his Mismagius to her pokéball before grabbing another.

Without a word to his opponent, he threw the pokéball onto the battlefield.

"_Magmortar,_" growled the huge, red and orange Pokémon that appeared on the battlefield.

Dawn held up her Pokédex.

**Magmortar, the Blast Pokémon. It blasts fire of over 3,600 degrees Fahrenheit from the ends of its arms and it lives in volcanic craters.**

"A fire type." observed Ash, before picking up Torterra's pokéball,

"Torterra return."

A red beam of energy left the pokéball, surrounded Torterra and returned the Continent Pokémon to his pokéball.

"You did great Torterra, take a good rest." said Ash, before replacing the pokéball to his belt and taking another. He held it up and examined it.

"It's been a while since we have battled together. That's entirely my fault, but I know that you won't let me down now…"

**A/N: And I'll leave it there. A little redemption for Ash's Torterra there; I always felt like he got a bad rap after he evolved: Volkner's Electivire, Bertha's Hippowdon and Paul's Drapion ring any bells?**

**Anyway, there is more coming soon, can anyone guess who Ash's next Pokémon will be?**


	2. Putting Out the Fire

**Here's part two. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon franchise, I make no money, and this is just for fun. Usual credit goes to Nintendo, Game Freak, Pokémon Company, Satoshi Tajiri etc. etc.**

Sinnoh League Final Battle

Round 2: Putting Out the Fire

"_You did great Torterra, take a good rest." said Ash, before replacing the pokéball to his belt and taking another. He held it up and examined it._

"_It's been a while since we have battled together. That's entirely my fault, but I know that you won't let me down now…"_

He threw the pokéball "I choose you, Kingler."

The red and white pokéball snapped open and a huge, orange crab appeared.

"_Ookie Kookie." _it growled.

"And Ash is going with Kingler." announced the match commentator "Will the type advantage give Ash the edge? Or is Magmortar about to roast a crab?"

"Hey, I didn't know Ash had a Kingler." said Barry.

"Yeah, it's been with him a while." said Brock "But they haven't battled together in a long time. I hope that won't affect Kingler's performance."

"No need to worry." said Dawn "Ash wouldn't have chosen Kingler for this battle if he didn't feel it was up to it."

Down on the battlefield, the battle got going once more.

"Magmortar, Flamethrower." commanded Jacob.

"_Mortar_." Magmortar raised his cannon-like arm and sent a massive plume of fire towards Kingler.

"Kingler, put that fire out with Brine." instructed Ash.

"_Kookie"_ Kingler raised his larger claw and opened it. From within came a powerful stream of water which Kingler aimed at the incoming flames, putting them out.

"Now Mud Shot." said Ash.

Kingler swung his claws and several large globs of mud raced across the battlefield to slam into Magmortar.

"Magmortar, Overheat."

Magmortar aimed both his arms at Kingler as his body became surrounded by a fiery glow. Two powerful plumes of white hot fire tore towards Kingler.

"Brine." commanded Ash again.

Once more Kingler used Brine to douse the flames, but was not successful in deflecting the whole attack as was still scorched.

"Alright, Magmortar, now use Hyper Beam."

"Oh no you don't! Kingler, you use your Hyper Beam too!"

At the end of one of Magmortar's cannon-like arms, a ball of orange light began to form. Another formed within Kingler's open claw.

Both Pokémon unleashed their attacks at the same time, and the powerful beams of highly destructive energy collided with full force in the centre of the battlefield resulting in a massive explosion that threw both Pokémon back.

"Let's see a Fire Blast." yelled Jacob.

"Use Brine again Kingler." shouted Ash.

Magmortar unleashed a blast of flame in the shape of a star that sailed across the battlefield towards Kingler as the crab-like Pokémon opened his giant claw and sent another powerful stream of water from it. The water struck the Fire Blast in the center and for a few moments the battlefield was covered in a mist, which Ash used to his advantage.

"Kingler, Crabhammer."

For a moment nothing seemed to happen, and then Kingler leapt from the mist and struck Magmortar square on the head with his massive, glowing claw.

Magmortar reeled from the attack, and Ash took the opportunity.

"Kingler, Brine!"

At close range, Kingler's water attack caught Magmortar in the neck. The fire type was hurled through the air to land with a crash behind his trainer.

The referee raised his flag and announced "Magmortar is unable to battle; Kingler wins."

"Yeah, great job Kingler." Ash shouted to his Pokémon.

"_Ookie Koockie."_ said Kingler in acknowledgement.

Jacob held up Magmortar's pokéball and the large fire type vanished inside.

After shoving Magmortar's pokéball into his pocket, Jacob grabbed another,

"Go Granbull."

Resembling some kind of big pink bulldog, the long-fanged Granbull appeared on the battlefield with a roar.

Dawn examined the new Pokémon with her Pokédex.

**Granbull, the Fairy Pokémon. The ****evolved**** form of ****Snubbull****. Granbull has extreme fighting power due to its heavily muscled jaw and its strong teeth and tusks.**

"Looks tough." observed Barry.

"Ash will be great." said Dawn, confidently.

"You got this Kingler?" asked Ash of his Pokémon.

"_Kookie."_ responded Kingler, snapping his claws threateningly.

"Alright then, Kingler use Crabhammer!"

Kingler jumped into the air, his massive claw glowing.

"Counter with Ice Punch." shouted Jacob.

Granbull leapt at Kingler, his paw surrounded by freezing energy.

Crabhammer and Ice Punch met in the middle, and both Pokémon began pushing against each other in a battle of strength.

"Hyper Beam." yelled Ash.

Kingler's massive claw opened and an orb of vicious energy formed within and was unleashed as a beam at Granbull for a devastating, close range blow. Granbull was thrown through the air and before tumbling across the ground.

"Now use Brine." commanded Ash and Kingler quickly sent a powerful stream of water at Granbull.

"Dodge it and then use Hidden Power." instructed Jacob.

Instantly Granbull rolled to the side, avoiding the water attack. Then its body took on a bluish hue and twelve small orbs quickly surrounded it. Each of these orbs flew towards Kingler, smashing into his body; each one flashing with a green energy as it hit.

"Would you look at that?" shouted the match commentator "Granbull's Hidden Power attack is of the grass type, a serious disadvantage for Kingler.

Ash snatched up Kingler's pokéball and recalled his Pokémon before any more damage could be done. "Good job Kingler. You've fought well."

He took another pokéball.

"Tauros, you're up!"

In a flash of light the large brown Wild Bull Pokémon appeared on the battlefield, bellowing aggressively.

"This'll be easy." said Jacob "Granbull, use Take Down."

"Tauros, you use your Take Down too." commanded Ash.

Both Pokémon charged and crashed into one another, but it was Granbull who was sent flying.

"Now Stone Edge, just like I taught you." called Ash.

With a bellow, Tauros' body became surrounded by white glowing orbs. These orbs quickly became rocks that hurtled through the air towards the opponent.

Granbull was struck, and struck hard. When it hit the ground, it did not get up.

"Granbull is unable to battle. Tauros wins."

"You did great Tauros." Ash called out to his Pokémon.

Tauros bellowed and pounded the ground with his hoof, eager for more.

"Ash is really pulling off an impressive lead." observed Barry.

"That could change yet." responded Brock "It happened this way against Tobias, remember?"

"_Piplup._" said Dawn's little blue Penguin Pokémon, sagely.

"You're doing surprisingly well, I'll give you that," said Jacob as he recalled Granbull to its pokéball "But that ends now! Go!"

He threw the pokéball.

**A/N: And I'll stop things there. I know I'm not updating this as fast as 'Ash versus Tobias: Redone', but I already had most of that written before I posted it. I will try to be quicker though. I hope the wait was worth it.**

**See ya!**


	3. Slashes and Lightning

**Sorry it's been so long. I'll save my feeble excuses for the end. Here's part three.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon franchise, I make no money, and this is just for fun. Usual credit goes to Nintendo, Game Freak, Pokémon Company, Satoshi Tajiri etc. etc.**

Sinnoh League Final Battle

Slashes and Lightning

"_You're doing surprisingly well, I'll give you that," said Jacob as he recalled Granbull to its pokéball "But that ends now! Go!"_

_He threw the pokéball._

A Zangoose appeared and snarled at Tauros.

Dawn activated her Pokédex to find out more:

**Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon. Zangoose have battled against ****Seviper**** for many generations, and their sharp claws are their best weapons.**

Ash smiled cockily. There was no way his Tauros would lose to this one.

"Okay, Tauros, let's start things off with a Stone Edge." he commanded.

Tauros gave a mighty bellow as many spheres of light surrounded his body, turned to rock and then shot towards Zangoose at high speed.

"Double Team." commanded Jacob.

In a blink of the eye, Zangoose had shifted and created five copies of itself. Three of these copies vanished instantly as the rocks sailed through each of them, but there was no way to tell which of the three remaining Zangoose was the real one.

"_Come on,"_ Ash thought to himself _"Gotta think of a way to find the real one. Wait, I know…"_

"Tauros use Earthquake." he instructed.

With another bellow, Tauros reared up and then slammed his hooves into the ground with such force that the whole stadium began to shake.

All three Zangoose cried out from the force of the attack, and the two remaining fakes disappeared, leaving the real Zangoose exposed.

"There it is!" exclaimed Ash "Alright Tauros, hit it with Shock Wave!"

Electricity crackled between Tauros' horns, and a ball of electricity formed before the gem on Tauros' head. That ball shot across the battlefield at an alarming speed as Jacob called out again

"Double Team, again."

Zangoose shifted once more and surrounded itself with copies of itself, but it was a futile move. The blue ball of electricity shot through two of the copies and found the real Zangoose, giving it a nasty shock. The remaining copies faded instantly.

"Okay, Tauros, get in close with Zen Headbutt."

Another ferocious bellow escaped Tauros and the Wild Bull Pokémon charged across the battlefield, head lowered, its body surrounded by a blue glow of psychic energy.

"Intercept with X-Scissor." said Jacob.

Zangoose crossed its long clawed arms across its body and charged the incoming Tauros. As the two Pokémon got closer to each other, Zangoose's claws began to glow. Half a second before Tauros made impact, Zangoose made a wide slashing motion with both of its arms, leaving a severe wound in the shape of a cross on Tauros' face. Though the attack was damaging, it was far from enough stop a charging Tauros, and the Wild Bull Pokémon collided heavily with Zangoose, knocking the smaller Pokémon flying.

"Zangoose, knock it off and use Swords Dance."

Zangoose's claws grew longer and developed alight purple glow, then the Pokémon began to dance, waving its claws around in a hypnotizing way and making it stronger.

Ash decided that he did not like the look of that and held up Tauros' Pokéball "Return Tauros."

Tauros vanished as it was converted to a red coloured energy and returned to the pokéball.

"You've done an amazing job, Tauros, but this battle belongs to another."

Ash tucked the pokéball away and drew another as the match commentator voiced the thoughts of everyone in the crowd.

"And what will Ash's next Pokémon be?"

Ash answered that question by throwing his next pokéball onto the battlefield and calling out "Go, Glalie."

Resembling a ball of ice with a face and two black horns, ice-type Glalie appeared floating in the air.

Jacob laughed "That's what you're replacing Tauros with? Alright, this'll be easy. Zangoose hit it with Shadow Ball."

Zangoose put its two claws together and an orb made of shadows formed there. Zangoose then fired the orb at Glalie.

"That's what you think." replied Ash "Glalie use Double Team."

With a rapid movement, Glalie shifted and created five copies of itself in the air. The ball of shadows passed through one of the fakes.

"What?" exclaimed Jacob.

"You're not the only one who can use Double Team." said Ash with a smirk.

"Fine then, Zangoose, Shadow Ball, rapid fire."

Zangoose fired off several more Shadow Balls, each one causing another copy for vanish.

"Glalie, Dark Pulse."

A swirling beam of black and purple energy left Glalie's mouth and raced towards Zangoose.

"Double Team!" shouted Jacob.

Zangoose shifted, once more creating five copies of itself. Glalie's Dark Pulse attack blasted through two of the fakes.

"Get in close with Crush Claw!"

Claws aglow, Zangoose leapt into the air, intending to drive the claws into Glalie.

"Dodge, then Ice Fang." commanded Ash.

At the last moment, Glalie spun out of Zangoose's path, away from the strike. In almost the same instant, two of Glalie's teeth hardened and elongated into icicles. Zangoose cried out in pain as Glalie sunk these fangs into its arm.

"Now Ice Beam." said Ash.

Freezing energy formed between Glalie's horns and it shot forward in the form of a beam which hit Zangoose at very close range.

Zangoose slammed to the ground, and a block of ice formed around its body, freezing it.

"Finish with Dark Pulse." ordered Ash.

Glalie fired another swirling beam of black and purple energy at Zangoose. The attack shattered the ice and struck Zangoose hard.

The referee raised his flag "Zangoose is unable to battle, Glalie wins."

Loud cheering tore through the stadium as Jacob recalled his fourth fainted Pokémon to its pokéball.

"And Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is pulling off an impressive lead with four of his opponent's Pokémon down and barely a scratch on his own." shouted the match commentator over the noise.

Dawn gasped "This could be the win of the century."

"It will be if Ash continues like this." observed Brock "Jacob has only two Pokémon left, Ash has all six of his, and two of them haven't even seen battle yet. The odds are stacked in Ash's favour."

"Ash, if you mess this up now, I'm gonna fine you $10 million!" shouted Barry.

Jacob grabbed the pokéball containing his fifth Pokémon.

"Magnezone, come out and use Lock-On!"

Anybody could be forgiven for mistaking Magnezone for a flying saucer.

A small red ring shot from its eye and attached to Glalie.

"Glalie, Ice Beam." shouted Ash.

Glalie fired off another freezing blast of energy, but the attack did little damage.

"Hit it with Zap Cannon." commanded Jacob.

A huge blast of electricity shot from Magnezone and across the battlefield towards Glalie.

"Double Team!" yelled Ash.

Glalie shifted, creating copies of itself once again, but it was futile. The little red ring stuck only to the real one, and the powerful electrical attack slammed into the ice type Pokémon.

A silver orb appears in front of Magnezone who then fired the ball at the opponent. Glalie, paralyzed from the previous attack was unable to move. The ball exploded on impact.

"GLALIE!" yelled Ash as smoke from the impact filled the air. The smoke cleared, revealing Glalie.

The referee raised his flag "Glalie is unable to battle, Magnezone wins."

Glalie's image faded from the score screen.

Dawn got the chance to examine her Pokédex to learn about Magnezone:

**Magnezone, the Magnet Area Pokémon. It evolves from Magneton in ****certain****magnetic areas****, and emits energy from each of its three magnets.**

"And there it is: Ash has lost his first Pokémon!"

Ash recalled Glalie to its pokéball "That was my mistake Glalie; I should have switched you out. Now take a good rest."

Ash tucked the pokéball back onto his belt.

"And what will Ash use to counter Magnezone?" the match commentator asked the crows at large.

Ash answered that question by taking another pokéball from his belt and throwing it onto the battlefield.

"Donphan, I choose you."

The pokéball snapped open and, in a flash of white light, Donphan appeared.

"Dohfaaaaa!" the elephant-like Pokémon trumpeted.

"Magnezone, end this before it can attack" yelled Jacob "Giga Impact."

Magnezone became surrounded by a yellow glow and shot across the battlefield towards Donphan.

"Hyper Beam." shouted Ash.

With a bellow, Donphan raised his trunk, revealing an orb of orange energy forming in front of its mouth. The orb became a beam as it soared towards the incoming Magnezone and shot the floating Pokémon out of the sky.

Magnezone crashed into the ground, coming to a halt just in front of Donphan.

As both Pokémon recharged from their high-powered attacks, the stadium was silent.

Magnezone began to rise into the air, but Ash was ready.

"Donphan, use Earthquake."

Donphan jumped into the air and landed hard onto the ground, his four feet digging into the soil as the whole stadium shook.

The force of the attack caused Magnezone to flip over three times before hitting the ground with a dazed look.

"Now Take Down." shouted Ash.

Donphan charged forward and slammed into Magnezone, obliterating its final piece of health. Donphan jumped back and Magnezone collapsed.

"Magnezone is unable to battle." declared the referee, raising his flag "Donphan wins!"

One again the stadium was roaring with cheering and thunderous applause.

Jacob snarled "Magnezone, return. Empoleon, Go!"

No giving the match commentator a chance to comment on the latest turn of events, Jacob recalled his fainted Pokémon, and sent out his sixth and final Pokémon.

Dawn did not need to examine her Pokédex to find out about Empoleon: Barry had one, and so did her own rival Kenny.

Ash knew that he ought to switch Pokémon, but the penguin-like Empoleon was Jacob's final Pokémon, if he recalled Donphan, it might not come out to battle again. Although it was at a disadvantage, Donphan has moves that would prove useful in this battle, including one that Ash had taught Donphan only this morning.

"Empoleon, Aqua Jet!" ordered Jacob.

"_Perfect!"_ thought Ash as Empoleon became surrounded by water and launched itself towards Donphan.

"Thunder Fang." Ash shouted to his Pokémon.

Donphan raised his trunk and his two tusks lengthened and crackled with electricity. Unable to stop itself, Empoleon crashed into Donphan, receiving a severe electrical shock as Donphan was drenched.

"Donphan, use Earthquake!" shouted Ash.

Once again Donphan jumped up into the air and slammed into the ground hard, causing the whole stadium to shake violently, throwing Empoleon for a loop.

"Hydro Pump." ordered Jacob.

Righting itself, Empoleon opened its beak and shot a powerful blast of water at Donphan. The ground type Pokémon was lifted off his feet and thrown into the stadium wall.

"Donphan is unable to battle! Empoleon wins!" shouted the referee over the noise in the stadium.

"Why didn't Ash recall Donphan earlier?" asked Barry

"Empoleon is Jacob's last Pokémon." explained Brock "Ash was hoping that Donphan would be able to wear down Empoleon so that it would be easier for his other Pokémon to beat it."

"It certainly did that with Thunder Fang and Earthquake." observed Dawn.

Brock nodded "And that's why Ash trained Donphan to learn Thunder Fang. He knew it would be handy in a pinch against a water type like Empoleon."

Ash recalled Donphan and threw a pokéball containing a different Pokémon onto the battlefield.

"Tauros, you're up again."

The Wild Bull Pokémon appeared on the battlefield again and gave a mighty bellow.

"Tauros, Bulk Up!" shouted Ash.

Tauros bellowed again as his body became surrounded by an angry red glow, boosting his attack and defence.

"Drill Peck." ordered Jacob.

Empoleon began spinning through the air, heading like a rapid missile towards Tauros.

"Use Take Down!" yelled Ash.

Tauros charged forward at high speed, two powerful Pokémon heading for a collision.

Each hit the other hard, and both Pokémon stumbled back, reeling from the blow.

"Shock Wave." commanded Ash.

"Flash Cannon." shouted Jacob.

Both attacks were launched with a powerful ferocity, and both attacks met that mark.

It was Ash's Pokémon that fell.

"Tauros is unable to battle!" shouted the referee "Empoleon wins."

Ash recalled Tauros and, after thanking the Wild Bull Pokémon for an excellent battle, Ash tucked the pokéball back into his belt and drew the remaining three.

"_Kingler,"_ he thought, examining the three pokéballs "_Torterra and my last Pokémon; Infernape…"_

Making his decision, Ash flipped two of the pokéballs into his left hand, and then threw the third out onto the battlefield…

**A/N: Right, there we go. I sped the battle up a bit by giving you a longer chapter; really you deserve it after such a long wait, but also my Harry Potter story is taking up much of my time, and it is hard to get time to update this story. Nonetheless, I hope to have this one done by the end of the weekend.**


	4. Grass and Ground vs Water and Steel

**Here's the final part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon franchise, I make no money, and this is just for fun. Usual credit goes to Nintendo, Game Freak, Pokémon Company, Satoshi Tajiri etc. etc.**

**Sorry, I know I said I'd get this last chapter out last weekend, but that didn't happen for various reasons that I'm sure you don't really care about.**

AN: At this point I'd just like to recommend you go onto YouTube and type in _Pokémon Anime Sound Collection- I Got a Victory Badge_, and then when you see two exclamation marks ! play it as it plays in the Anime in situations just like this one.)

Sinnoh League Final Battle

Grass and Ground vs. Water and Steel

_Ash recalled Tauros and, after thanking the Wild Bull Pokémon for an excellent battle, Ash tucked the pokéball back into his belt and drew the remaining three._

_"__Kingler,"__ he thought, examining the three pokéballs "__Torterra and my last Pokémon; Infernape…"_

_Making his decision, Ash flipped two of the pokéballs into his left hand, and then threw the third out onto the battlefield…_

"Torterra, I choose you!"

The pokéball snapped open and the mighty Torterra was back on the battlefield.

"And Ash has gone back to Torterra." announced the match commentator "Remember folks; this guy beat Mismagius with receiving a scratch. Will Ash and Torterra be able to pull off a similar win here?"

"What do you think?" asked Dawn.

"Torterra had the type advantage." answered Brock "But Empoleon is a faster Pokémon, and that will make things difficult."

"Empoleon, Ice Beam!" commanded Jacob.

"Energy Ball!" shouted Ash.

Empoleon opened its beak and a ball of ice formed within. Jagged beams of ice then shot towards Torterra.

At the same time Torterra opened his mouth to reveal a green glowing ball of energy which he then fired.

Both attacks met and collided in an explosion.

"Rock Slide" Ash ordered.

"_Terra!"_ growled Torterra rearing up and then slamming into the ground hard, breaking up the ground and hurling the resulting rocks through the smoke of the previous attack, directly at Empoleon.

"Avoid it with Aqua Jet."

Empoleon surrounded itself with water and shot like a missile out of the way of the rocks.

"Now attack, head on!"

Still surrounded by water, Empoleon rocketed towards Torterra.

"Rock Climb!" Ash shouted.

With a roar, Torterra reared up onto his back legs, his claws aglow. When Torterra slammed into the ground again, the ground shook and a tall, jagged rock burst through the ground high into the sky, slamming into the incoming Empoleon and stopping the water type's attack in its tracks. With a speed unexpected of him, Torterra scaled the rock and drove his claws into Empoleon, knocking the other Pokémon flying.

"Ice Beam!" yelled Jacob.

Empoleon recovered from the strike in mid-air, twisted and launched a beam of freezing energy at Torterra, who took a direct hit and fell from the rocky structure, hitting the ground with a crash.

"Now use Drill Peck."

Empoleon began to spin rapidly and shot towards Torterra.

"Energy Ball!"

Torterra opened his mouth wide and a ball of glowing green energy grew within.

Empoleon got close, and the spinning point of its beak struck the ball of energy. Empoleon stopped its attack instantly and fell to the ground.

"Swallow the attack!" called Ash.

Torterra's jaws snapped shut around the Energy Ball and the large Pokémon swallowed. Suddenly the stadium was filled with an eerie green glow as streaks of green energy shot out from the leaves on the tree on Torterra's back.

"Would you look at that?" shouted the match commentator "Ash had his Torterra swallow its Energy Ball! What effect will this have on the battle?"

"That looks familiar." observed Barry.

"Ash has used that before." said Dawn "Back when Torterra was still a Grotle."

"_Piplup._" acknowledged Dawn's Pokémon.

"Torterra, Leaf Storm!"

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump!"

A glowing vortex of leaves shot out from the tree on Torterra's back as Empoleon unleashed a powerful torrent of water from is beak.

Hydro Pump cut through the spinning vortex of Leaf Storm and drenched Torterra. The leaves, however, continued on unimpeded and tore at Empoleon's body.

"Finish it with Energy Ball." commanded Ash.

Once again Torterra opened his mouth, allowing a glowing ball of green energy to form there. The ball shot from Torterra's mouth and slammed into Empoleon.

The Emperor Pokémon toppled over and crashed to the ground.

The stadium was silent for a few moments, and then the referee raised his flag.

"Empoleon is unable to battle. Torterra wins. As Jacob has no Pokémon remaining, the winner for this round and the victor of the Sinnoh League Tournament is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

!

As the crowd around him roared with thunderous applause, Ash Ketchum stood stock still in the middle of the stadium as it sank in. He had won.

"I won." he muttered, stunned "I won the Sinnoh League Tournament."

"He's done it!" yelled the voice of the match commentator over the noise of the crowd "He's done it! Ash Ketchum has won the Sinnoh League Tournament, with three Pokémon still standing!"

Suddenly Ash was nearly knocked off of his feet as Dawn collided with him having run down from the stands to congratulate him. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight as she repeated over and over again "You did it, you did it, you did it!"

Then Brock was there shaking Ash's hand, and then Barry crashed into the lot of them sending them flying. They all had a good laugh about it as Pikachu and Piplup dove into the pile, and Torterra lumbered over with a grin on his face.

Later Professor Oak sent over all of Ash's Pokémon so that Ash could pose for a group photo with all of them: Pikachu, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gabite, Gliscor, Heracross, Sceptile, Torkoal, Swellow, Glalie, Donphan, Tauros, Kingler, Bulbasaur, Quilava, Bayleef, Totodile, Noctowl, Muk, Corphish and Snorlax, his amazing Pokémon that had battled alongside him through thick and thin over the years.

And that night fireworks light up the night sky above the central stadium as the award ceremony took place. Mr Charles Goodshow, the current president of the Pokémon League shook his hand before Cynthia, the Champion of the Sinnoh region herself handed Ash his trophy.

"Congratulations Ash Ketchum." she said "With this trophy, you now have the right to challenge the Elite Four of Sinnoh."

Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, could only grin in reply before turning to face the gathered crowd and holding his trophy high. Once again the crowd roared with applause.

Up in the stands, Brock, Dawn and Barry were cheering the hardest whilst Piplup, Buneary and Pachirisu, dressed as cheerleaders, danced around.

In Pokémon centres and homes across several regions, Ash's friends and rivals alike all watched with smiles on their faces as the ceremony played out. In Pallet Town, Ash's mother Delia, along with Professor Oak and the other residents of Ash's home town cheered for him as the ceremony played out on the TV in the Ketchum's front room. In the Pewter Gym, all of Brock's siblings cheered as well. In Twinleaf Town, Johanna, Dawn's mother wiped a joyful tear from her eye as her Glameow looked on. In Sandgem Town, Professor Rowan laughed joyfully as his assistants hi-fived each other. In the home of the Petalburg City Gym leader, May and Max cheered and hugged each other as their parents looked on laughing. In the Charicific Valley, Liza let out a celebratory whoop as Ash's Charizard raised his head and with a roar unleashed a powerful Flamethrower in celebration; next to him the pink-bowed Charla growled her approval. In the police station in a small town in Kanto, Ash's Squirtle and his friends let off powerful jets of water in celebration as a laughing Officer Jenny looked on.

In the Cerulean City gym, three of the sisters cheered loudly whilst Misty began to weep with tears of happiness "You're all grown up now Ash." Her Politoed, Corsola, Gyarados, Staryu, Starmie, Azuril and Horsea all seemed to agree, though it was impossible tell if Psyduck did as well.

And in Pokémon centres, gyms, homes and labs across Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Ash's other friends and rivals alike all watched with smiles on their faces as the ceremony played out: Paul, Gary, Nando, Conway, Richie, Reggie, Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Zoey, Candice, Kenny, Drew, Solidad, Scott, Anabel and many others all allowed themselves to feel good about someone they knew had gone on to win one of the highest honours a trainer could receive.

And in a hot air balloon shaped like a Meowth's head, the tricky trio known as Team Rocket openly wept at the display.

"The little twerp's a league champion." sobbed Jessie.

"Knew he could do it if he put his twerpy heart into it." added James.

"Dey's super powerful now." said Meowth "Dat twoip an' his Pikachu."

"_Woooouuuuubbufett!" _added Jessie's psychic type Pokémon.

And down in the stadium, Ash looked to his long-time friend and said "Well Pikachu, we did it."

"_Pi Pikachu."_

"We can challenge the Elite Four of Sinnoh now. Do you think we're ready buddy?"

"_Pika, pika."_ replied Pikachu with a nod.

Ash grinned "Yeah, you're right buddy. They don't stand a chance againt us."

The fireworks continued to explode overhead and the crowd continued to cheer for some time. Ash would not swap that feeling for anything in the world.

**A/N: And there we go. That's it for this one. Did you enjoy it? Notice I had Torterra use a skill that the writers of the anime utilised twice before ditching? Notice all the little cameos? Should give all of you a hint as to what to expect in the next story, which will be much longer and consist of Ash taking on the Sinnoh Elite Four. I'm not sure when it will be out, but keep a lookout: it's on the way.**


	5. Author's Message

Author's Note.

Hello to everyone who favourited this story, I hope you enjoyed it.

This is just a little announcement to say that the planned sequel to this had been scrapped for now in favour of a more ambitious project.

It is a new Pokémon story that will be my attempt to rewrite the Anime series, beginning with the Original Series (The Kanto Arc). It will feature familiar characters (Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary etc.) familiar Pokémon (Pikachu, Charizard, Squirtle, Psyduck, Onix etc.) familiar places and familiar storylines. However there will be additions; new rivals, new captures, new evolutions, new friends and new adventures.

Each chapter will be considered an episode and some (like the first one) will vary only slightly in their plot. Others will be completely new. Also, Ash will have to actually battle the Gym Leader if he wants to get the badge, and there will be a little less Jessie and James constantly interrupting everything.

The link can obviously be found on my profile; check it out. Hopefully you will enjoy it.


End file.
